Angels and Teenagers
by Nicenna
Summary: Two teenagers are in great danger thought they're not aware of it and a very frustrated angel should save them.. [Shounen ai]
1. Prologue

**Angels and Teenagers**

* * *

Author: Nic 

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea

Warning: AU, Shounen ai

Pairings: Basic pairings, you'll see

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Oh no.. not again.." 

The blue eyed boy moaned..

"What is it Duo, it sounds like your having a fit!"

Quatre came walking out of the school, towards Duo.

"There! Look! Well.. Don't bother looking, you can't see it anyway"

Duo sighed and shook his head. In his eyes, a dark haired boy with blue eyes stood 10 feet away from him, leaning to the fence, staring at him. But Quatre didn't see a thing.

"Really Duo, are you taking anything funny..? I can't see it, you've been saying this for a week now.."

"I don't know Quatre.. let's just go, we'll be late for our next class.."

The 2 teenage boys turned around and walked back into the school leaving a furious Angel behind…

* * *

The blue eyed Angel came running through the door, he ran up the stairs. A door slammed. Silence. 

The older teenager sighed and put his notebook down, so much for his quiet afternoon. He waited for 10 seconds. Then a door slammed again. The blue eyed Angel came running down into the room. He sat down in the nearest chair. Silence.

"What's wrong this time, little brother?"

* * *

Critics and fans are always welcome, review please! Even if you think it sucks


	2. Chapter 1

**Angels and Teenagers**

* * *

Author: Nic

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea

Warning: AU, Shounen ai

Pairings: Basic pairings, you'll see

"Speach"

_/Thought/_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

* * *

"He can see me"

A very simple statement but it irritated the blue eyed Angel to no end.

_/An Angel isn't supposed to be seen. An Angel's supposed to protect someone, without the person knowing it, so they won't get attached to each other, it's an Angels' job to protect it's nothing to be thanked about, after it's done we're supposed to go back to Heaven. How can I do that when I got some kid running around worshipping the ground I walk on.. And he's not even in danger! I followed him around for 2 weeks now../_

Heero's thoughts were disturbed by the feeling he was being watched. Which he was, by his brother Trowa, the older green eyed teenager, who raised an eyebrow at him."He can see you!"

A low growl came from Heero. "Are you deaf or something? I just said he could see me, no?"

Trowa looked up at his apparently very frustrated little brother. So much for his quiet afternoon indeed. _/This never happened before../_ "Are you sure you didn't show yourself to him?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm 100 percent positive! I tried to deny him the access to see me and it didn't work!"

Trowa got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going!"

"Library"

* * *

"…DUUUUUUOOOOO!(1)"

Duo looked around to see who was yelling at him like a retard.. "Q! What's up?" He walked back to Quatre and enthusiastically started running laps around him. "Are you gonna run with me today?"

"Run with you? I've been running after you for that past 10 minutes! You need to turn that minidisk player down mate.." Quatre leaned to a tree, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Aaaaah Q! Pleeeeaaaaase? It's so boring to run alone! I want someone to talk to!"

Quatre looked at him with disbelief "Are you serious! But you can't even hear a anything with that damned music on your ears!"

Duo grinned and shrugged. "Guess you just figured that out, didn't you?"

"...Go die Duo"

Duo laughed, turned his music back on and continued to run, while Quatre shook his head and slowly started walking back home.

* * *

As Duo arrived to the park where he usually runs his laps to keep fit, he noticed some guys that were chopping down trees, etc. He grinned. _/Not bad.. This is gonna be fun../ _

He walked to the opposite side of where the men were working and started to stretch. Looking through his legs, while being bend over he carefully looked if one of the guys was watching him. Satisfied with the result _/ 3 out of 5, way to go Maxwell/_ Duo continued his laps. At the fifth lap, the guys had gone home. _/Aaah bummer.. I wanted that guys phon… whoah/ _His mental chat was disturb by the castle that now could be clearly seen in front of him. "What the HELL is that!" Curious as our little Duo is, he went over to the castle to check it out.

He jumped over the fence and walked to the nearest window. "That thing's Massive!" He turned his music off and looked inside. "Nothing here but a horrible taste of furniture.." He walked to the next window but the sun shone through the just cut down trees onto the window, blocking his view. "Aah well.." He shrugged and put his music back on, jumping over the fence again going home. Not knowing he was being watched..

_/Well well.. We have a little intruder../_

* * *

(1)Don't worry I'm not letting Relena anywhere near my stories.. xD

_Praise me, tell me to go die or whatever you want but please review._

_Gomen for the long wait, it would have been done sooner but someone important, glares at Stand or Die, interrupted my moment of inspiration by calling me.. lol.. Hope it's not too confusing_


End file.
